Miracle
by Kawaiibunnyhops
Summary: This is the finding of Chika Scarlet, Erza's younger sister. Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

**This is going to be a replacement story but you will love it and won't even think it's a replacement story unless you read this over and over again. Review and check out my page thingy! And please vote on my poll! I don't own Fairy Tail!**

* * *

**Chika's POV**

I sat up in a white room. White walls, white bed, a white sheet, and a heart thing next to me. I seemed to be in the hospital. A nurse came in and sat down in a chair next to the bed. She smiled at me, her brown eyes twinkling.

"Hello there. Glad you're awake, Miss Chika." My eyes widened at her knowing my name.

"How do you know me?" I asked quietly.

"Well your one of my patients and I try to know all of them." The sound of running feet came down the hall and the door burst open to reveal a scarlet haired teenager in armor, followed by three more teens.

"So, who is this?" One of the teenagers, a salmon haired boy, asked the first person.

"Chika!" The girl rushed over and hugged me. "Oh, Chika, I missed you so much. I didn't know you were here or I would have come sooner. I'm so sorry." The youth straightened up.

"Who...who are you?" I asked.

"Oh. Well, it _has_ been a long time and you _were_ really young. I'm Erza. I'll explain everything on the way to the guild." She smiled at me. I cocked my head.

"Guild?"

"It's a long story. Come on. Let's go check you out and take you...home." I pulled my legs over the edge of the bed and stepped onto the floor.

"How about you get dressed so you'll be able to leave when we're ready. We'll wait for you in the waiting room, okay?" I nodded and as the teens left with the nurse woman, I heard one ask again who I was. They had apparently walked too far away for me to hear any response. On the hospital bed lay a green long sleeved shirt with a lilac sweater and jeans. The sweater was a little bit big but the jeans fit really well on my skinny legs. I slipped on the tennis shoes laying next to the bed that also fit very well. For some reason, though, there were no socks. I opened the door and walked down the long hall to the waiting area.

"You forgot socks?" The Erza woman asked her companions. The other girl, a blonde, shrugged.

"We didn't want to get too many wrong sizes, Erza." She said. I walked over to them and Erza uncrossed her legs.

"Time to go." She stated. Everyone else kind of stumbled up off the couch and to the door.

"If her feet start hurting along the way, I'm blaming you two." Erza said, glaring at the boy and girl from earlier.

"That's easy. I'll carry her." The boy said, leaning back with his arms behind his head.

"You will not touch her until we get back." Erza stated fiercely. All of the other members stared at me in awe. After a little while later, we reached a train station.

"Okay, there are two seats and five of us. Natsu and Lucy, you can sit together because Natsu will take up practically the entire seat. Gray, you sit with me and Chika." Erza said. The salmon boy started to complain but Erza knocked him on the head, knocking him unconscious and dragging him onto the train.

"I'm Lucy." The blonde said after we got settled onto the train. "And this is Natsu." The unconscious boy groaned as if responding.

"I'm Gray." The guy next to me said. "So, Erza, are you going to explain this 'important mission' to us?"

"Okay. Well, a little bird told me that this girl, Chika, was close by. I just had to see her. She had disappeared right after the village was destroyed." It was a good thing we were apparently a third of the way to our destination because the Natsu person suddenly jerked up.

"Wait." He said. "So...how did you know her before the village got destroyed." Gray facepalmed.

"They're sisters. Duh." Natsu looked like he was about to slap the guy but then nervously eyed Erza and stopped mid-slap, slowly lowering his hand.

"Huh. That explains why you guys look so much alike." He said. "Though her hair is a lot shorter than yours is and she has gray eyes." He reached across and fluffed up my scarlet red hair.

"Aw, we forgot a hair bow!" Lucy cried out. "She would look so much better with a hair bow." Her eyes brightened. "Perfect."

Gray whispered to me, "Guess what you're getting for your birthday." I looked up at him and blinked.

"Hey, what magic do you have?" Lucy asked. However, just then the train screeched to a halt and we boarded off.

"You'll probably have to go shopping soon so you can get comfortable clothes for every day of the week." Erza said, smiling down at me. I nodded.

"She's quiet, isn't she?" Natsu asked.

Erza crossed her arms. "Maybe she's just nervous." Erza looked down at me and ruffled my hair.

"Ah, here we are. Home sweet home!" Gray called out, bursting through the doors. Everyone was sitting with big mugs in hand or talking with there friends. A bluenette came up to us, smiling.

"Welcome back. How did your mission go, Erza?"

"Well." My sister said, walking off to talk to another woman with a tray of the mugs. I watched her and the woman look back towards me and continue conversing. There was a tap on my shoulder and I turned around to see the blue haired girl.

"Hello. Your...situation was explained to me. So you're Erza's sister?" She asked. I nodded. "I'm Wendy."

"Chika." I said, giving her a fistbump. She smiled.

"Welcome to the family."

* * *

**And here you have it! I hope you like it and find it very interesting! Review and vote on my poll and favorite and follow and do a whole bunch of other stuff for me!**


	2. Chapter 2: Chika meets everyone

**Hello, everyone, and welcome to my new story. I hope you like it and review or PM me for future ideas on things like CHIKA'S MAGIC. Thank you. **

**Chika: She does not own Fairy Tail.**

**Guys, why can't you love me like her? She's a doll. Wait. No. Not literally. She's a dear! That's what I meant!**

* * *

**Chika's POV**

I looked around the guild and saw that one person wasn't doing anything epic; she just sat there, sipping her lemonade out of a white and blue straw. Gray slowly made his way towards her. She looked up from her drink and swiveled around in her stool. I turned to my new friend, the bluenette, Wendy.

"Who's that?" I asked her. She looked over to where Gray was heading.

"That's Aleeris. I think she would probably like you. Want to go meet her?" I shrugged. She didn't look very happy with Gray being back from getting me with the others. Then, I nodded. She seemed like a very cool person.

"Okay, let's go then." We headed towards her, earning stares along the way. Some whispered and I was a little jittery. The raven haired girl, Aleeris, looked a little nervous too, scooting her glass and her over to the next stool, biting her bottom lip. Her pale blue eyes darted around like a trapped animal's. Her breathing became heavy; I could tell by the way her chest raggedly lifted up and down. Gray changed direction and turned towards me.

"C'mon." He said. He gently took my arm and led me over to Aleeris. She glared up at Gray, obviously not very happy to see he had returned safely.

"Aleeris, this is Chika. Chika, this is Aleeris." She gave me a small smile but turned back to glare at Gray.

"Leave me alone, Gray. Please." She pulled out some chapstick and put it on her pale pink lips, which looked perfectly hydrated to me. However, Gray didn't care. He drooled.

"O-okay, honey." She stuck her foot out and he tripped, landing flat on his face. Wendy and I burst out laughing, failing at trying to contain it. Aleeris leaned over Gray, her jet black hair drifting just above his face.

"Don't _ever_ call me that again." She stood up, smiled at Wendy and me, and went back to drinking her lemonade, giving me a fistbump.

"Chika Scarlet." Aleeris's eyes widened.

"Erza's s-sister?" She asked. I nodded. Aleeris recovered and smiled gave me a smile.

"Well. Welcome to the Fairy Tail family then." Aleeris tilted her head to the side and streaked down the hall.

"GRAY! GET OUT OF MY GUEST ROOM!" She screamed. I looked over at Wendy. She shrugged, obviously as confused as I was.

"They have an...odd relationship." She said. I nodded.

"But she's cool." I smiled. Erza came over to us with the white haired woman.

"Mira, this is my little sis, Chika. Chika, this is Mira." I nodded. She smiled at me and I couldn't tell if that was regular, she was really nice, or if she was faking it. I yawned, suddenly very tired. I blinked, rubbing my eye.

"Let's show her to her room." Mira said. I followed her down a long hallway. She suddenly stopped so I almost ran into her.

"Aleeris, it's Mira. Can I come in?" The door opened and Aleeris stood there, arms crossed.

"Hurry up and get in." She moved slightly so that we could get in, quickly slamming the door behind us. I heard a slight thunk as someone, presumably Gray, ran into the door. Aleeris grinned.

"Well...I'll go now..." Mira left, leaving the door ajar because of Gray being unconscious. But apparently, it didn't take very long for him to wake up. Aleeris shrieked.

"Get out, get out, GET OUT!" She screamed, shooting lightning bolts everywhere and suddenly breathing heavily. She crawled under her blankets, shivering. I cocked my head, confused. What was her problem with this guy? Hmm...did she like him? I might ask later. I looked up at Gray and he looked back down at me. Aleeris came out from under the blanket. She slid off the bed.

"What do you want?" The two seemed to be having a very serious stare down. Gray smiled.

"I want a lot of things." Aleeris shuddered.

"That's weird. Now get out. Shoo. I need to get better acquainted with my new roommate." Aleeris smiled at me. I smiled back at her. She shuffled him out of the room and closed the door behind him.

"Okay. I'm going to tell you a few things about myself. I am a lightning dragon slayer. Gray has a crazy crush on me so he may barge in at random times. I tend to hide in closets. Please don't ask about that." Aleeris tapped her chin. "Anything else? Ah, I am seventeen." Aleeris looked up at me from the floor. I raised my hand like I was in school. Aleeris cocked an eyebrow.

"May I be excused for a moment?" She nodded. I walked out to go search for Gray. I ended up finding him in the Great Hall, drinking ice water.

"Hello." I said. He turned around in his stool. "May I sit here?" Gray nodded so I sat down on the stool next to him.

"I may be new here," I began. "But I can still see that you and your girlfriend have problems."

* * *

**I think this is a nice ending. If you're in about half of the US, I hope your enjoying your snow. Chika?**

**Chika: Yes, ma'm?**

**Aww. Can you make sure we've stated the disclaimer?**

**Chika: Yes, ma'm. This wonderful author sadly does not own Fairy Tail or else all of us would be in the anime and manga.**

**Gray: If she's so wonderful, why does Aleeris still hate me?**

**It's a me thing, that's why.**

**Gray: You have that problem? Wait...that means you like someone! Who?!**

**Oh, shut it. PLEASE REVIEW. Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3: Awkward

**Me: This is the third Miracle chapter. Please review!**

**Chika: She doesn't own Fairy Tail.**

**Me: Thank you, Chika; I almost forgot.**

**Chika: *smiles***

* * *

**Chika's POV**

I stood in front of Aleeris and Gray in our shared room. Aleeris raised an eyebrow. I didn't know what she was thinking about but it probably wasn't on the topic I had called them here for. I crossed my arms.

"Why am I here?" She asked.

"To talk about your relationship with Gray." Aleeris snorted.

"What relationship? Trust me, our "relationship" is fine." She said, putting air quotes around relationship. Gray frowned, obviously upset that Aleeris didn't feel, or seem to feel, the same way about him as he did her. I had been here for less than twenty-four hours and was already complicating their lives drastically. Aleeris checked the clock on the bedside table and got up.

"I need to go," She said, brushing off her jeans, then looked up at me. "To look at an apartment room." Aleeris left but soon after popped her head in the door again.

"Erza want to take you shopping." She said and then left again. Gray and I left the room and started walking down the hallway.

"You tried." He said. I looked up at him then looked back down at the hardwood flooring. I had tried but apparently not hard enough. Maybe I could talk to Aleeris and get an overview on her feelings about Gray. When we walked into the Main Hall, among all the other talking, I heard Aleeris trying to run out.

"Kira! Leave me alone; I have to go check out this room!" Kira shouted something.

"Yes, it's legit!" She said. Then, the doors swished as she left. Suddenly, an iron-hard grip was on our shoulders. Gray inhaled sharply and I winced, looking up into my sister's warm brown eyes.

"Are you ready?" She asked. I nodded, smiling up at her. "Lucy says after we finish, she wants to do your hair." I nodded again, though I couldn't think what she would be able to do with it, since it was so short. We left the guild and started making awkward small talk on our way to the "strip mall".

"So, how are you?" Erza asked.

"Well," I answered. "I've been in a coma for at least the last eight years, but other than that, I'm fine." She smiled and took my hand.

"What's been up with you?" I asked.

"I've been trapped on an island for the last seven years but I'm great, especially being back with my guild and blood family." She gently squeezed my hand in reassurance. We had reached the shopping stands and started looking around at the many colorful dresses, shirts, and pants. There weren't as many shoe options but Erza promised we would find at least one perfect pair for me.

When we finished shopping, Erza bought me "Magnolia's Best Ice Cream" from Magnolia's Creamery. We had finished by the time we reached the guild, chatting and laughing. I had fun with my older sister and had forgotten about all my worries. It seemed she had too. I felt as if I had been dead and this great time with my sister had brought me back to life. We walked in smiling together and Lucy came up.

"I see you two had a good time," She said and looked at Erza. "I thought you hated shopping." She shrugged.

"I guess it's different with family around." Looking down at me, she left, walking over to Mirajane and asking for a slice of strawberry cake. Lucy told me to get the three bags of stuff we had bought and we went over to her house.

When we got there, the door across had opened and Aleeris stood in the doorway, talking to a woman. Lucy didn't look, too busy unlocking the door. Aleeris glanced over, looked me directly in the eyes, then looked away and nodded at whatever the woman had just said. I went inside with Lucy and tried on the clothes. She did my hair in different styles that looked best with the outfit until we ran out. Then, I wore my favorite outfit and she pulled my hair up with the best hairstyle and we went back to the guild. I felt like all of Fairy Tail was slowly getting closer to me, becoming more and more like family.

I was laying on my bed, listening to music on an device Erza had bought me when Aleeris walked in. I sat up and looked at her, pausing the music and taking the headphones off.

"Are you alright?" I asked. Aleeris nodded and pulled a roller suitcase out from under her bed.

"Did you get the room?" I asked. She nodded. I clapped my hands and Aleeris looked up at me.

"Don't tell Gray." She suddenly shot up and ran out of the room. Confused, I followed. By the time I got to the main hall, she was whispering with Lucy and Kira. They both nodded and Aleeris sighed.

"I don't want to have the same problem you do, Lucy." She said as I approached. Now I knew what they had been talking about. Aleeris wanted to make sure they didn't tell Gray where she was so he wouldn't come randomly barging in at random times. Aleeris looked over at me.

"You look cute." She said and turned back to the others.

"Thanks." I said.

"I'm gonna need a distraction for the boys so you girls can help me move." She continued. I nodded.

"I'll do that. But...what do boys like?" Lucy and Kira grinned.

"Tell them the girls are having a fashion show." They said in union and then high-fived. I agreed and started thinking about exactly how I wanted it to go. After eating, I went back to the room I shared with Aleeris and, after changing into some pajamas, helped her pack. Laying in bed, I thought about how tomorrow would go and smiled. This was going to fun.

* * *

**Me: YAY, NEW CHAPTER!**

**Chika: Why is Aleeris being so weird?**

**Me: I don't know. Oh wait, she's always weird.**

**Aleeris: ...**

**Me: Wow, you're right. She would have yelled. Maybe she's sick! SOMEONE GET A DOCTOR!**

**Aleeris: I'm fine. Though I would be better if people cared enough to read mine, or really any of your stories, and REVIEWED.**

**Me: YOU HEARD THE WOMAN! READ MY STORIES AND REVIEW BEFORE THIS LITTLE DRAGON BLOWS UP YOUR STATE!**

**Aleeris: What?**

**Me: Just review.**


	4. Chapter 4: HelpingOr Maybe Not

**Me: Hi. All I have to say is please check out some of my other stories and REVIEW! Or else Chika will start crying!**

**Chika: *nods***

**Me: SO REVIEW!**

**Chika: She doesn't own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

**Chika's POV**

_Earlier That Day..._

I raised my eyebrows at what Kira just told me. She said to forget what she and Lucy had suggested earlier and that I could tell whoever I wanted that Aleeris needed help moving in. I frowned.

"But that other idea was good." I said. Kira smiled.

"We can still have a fashion show. I'll spread the news that you have to wear your sexiest clothes." I scrunched my eyebrows together. I was going to help her move in but I didn't really have any clothes that looked "sexy". Probably because I was only twelve.

"I mean, like, swimsuits tops and cute shorts, at least for you." I nodded slowly. Had Erza bought me a swimsuit or cute shorts? I guess all the shorts she had bought were cute but had she bought any swimsuits? Would she even be okay with that? Suddenly, Erza came up behind us.

"Lucy told me about your idea. I think it is good. But now I have to buy Chika at least one swimsuit. I guess I forgot." She smiled and ruffled my scarlet bob. We started walking down the street, talking and laughing again. It was nice to spend time with my real sister, the only real family I had left.

"What colors do you like?" She asked. I shrugged. My guild mark was my favorite color, white, but I also liked violet.

"Maybe we could get a white top with violet polka dots." I said. She nodded.

"But we will get a complete suit." She said. Now I nodded and we both started laughing.

"Aleeris told me you have a student. Diana, was it?" My older sister nodded.

"She is a great student and Kira's best friend." I nodded. That was nice. But I was a little confused. If she were my older sister's student and Kira's best friend, how had I never seen or heard of her before now? But then again, I thought, I had only been here one and a half days. I probably only knew a couple of people compared to everyone at the guild. We had reached a stand and Erza started talking to the owner. We had found the exact swimsuit we had been talking about, except that this one had fuchsia polka dots.

"Do you like it?" Erza asked while we were walking back to the guild. I nodded. It was beautiful and was just my size! I smiled as we walked into the guild. I wondered how Aleeris would feel when she saw it. Then, I remembered that Kira had told me not to tell Aleeris about the change in events. Then again, she also told me that it didn't matter who I invited to come help except that I had to tell Gray. After putting my new suits away, maybe I would.

"Hi, Gray!" I said, sitting on the stool next to the raven haired Mage. He looked over at me and frowned. I raised an eyebrow. Why was he upset? The only time I'd seen him unhappy was when he was fighting and when he Aleeris ignored him. And since he wasn't fighting, I assumed he was upset over some Aleeris thing.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing," He said. "I just wish Aleeris felt the same way I do." I tapped my bottom lip.

"Kira wanted me to invite you to Aleeris's tomorrow." I said. "But she wants it to be a surprise." Gray brightened up at the thought but frowned again.

"She won't want me there." I snorted.

"Kira doesn't care. She just wants you two to be happy together." Gray gave me a small smile, making me smile too. My goal in life was to make the people around me happy, especially when they were close to me like Gray and Aleeris.

"Have you seen Aleeris lately?" I shook my head and he shrugged.

"That's okay." I smiled and got up to go back to my room.

"See you at Aleeris's tomorrow." He smiled back and I went back to our room. When I came in, Aleeris clicked off of something and looked at me.

"I thought you were packing." She nodded.

"Since I have so much stuff," Aleeris said. "Why don't you help me?" I nodded and, after changing into some pajamas, helped. When we finished, I lay in my bed and thought about how tomorrow would turn out. I smiled. This was going to be fun.

* * *

_The Next Morning..._

I woke up and looked at the beeping alarm. It was 7:00 in the morning and Aleeris's thing was at 7:30. I could get ready in thirty minutes, I thought. After taking a twenty minute shower, I put on the white top with the fuchsia polka dots and the shortest shorts Erza had gotten, which went down to the middle of my thigh. I wondered what Kira had dressed Aleeris in and how early she got up to get Gray there first. I hope this was going to go well but I knew Aleeris wouldn't be happy to see her half-naked, perverted lover in her house. I put some tennis shoes on and left the guild, expecting the worse to come and bracing myself as I walked down the street.

"I made it." I said, opening the door. When I walked in, Aleeris was standing in front of something, presumably Gray, with her arms crossed. I was shocked what Kira was capable of getting her into. She wore denim shorts that probably barely cover her underwear and a sea foam green bikini top. I was proud of Aleeris, too, for wearing that in front of Gray.

"Get out." She said, pointing to the door. Then, she whipped around to look at Kira.

"This is your fault. Now get him out." She crossed her arms again and turned her head to the side. I noticed her face was as red as an apple. When she opened her eyes and saw me, her eyes widened and she covered her chest.

"Um, hi." She said, then looked around the room. "Is anyone else coming?" I shook my head and she sighed.

"They'll be coming later!" Kira chirped and Aleeris's face got apple red again.

"This is embarrassing, Kira. Can I please change?" Kira smiled and shook her head. Aleeris grumbled.

"Gray, get out!" She exclaimed, pointing at the door again. Something happened and Aleeris facepalmed. I giggled and slapped my hand over my mouth. There was a knock on the door and Kira bounced over to answer it. I stepped out of the way as she opened the door and my older sister walked in with Gajeel Redfox. Aleeris slowly turned.

"Kira!" She screeched. Gajeel snorted.

"Are you embarrassed?" He sneered. The color drained from Aleeris's face and her left eye twitched. Mira suddenly walked in and I realized that it was getting a little crowded.

"Aleeris-chan, you look beautiful!" Mira exclaimed, prancing over and examining what Kira had been able to manage. I felt a little over-dressed since all of the girls were wearing bikini tops and booty shorts while I was wearing a tankini top that was half the length of a regular one and shorts that were way longer than everyone else's. The guys didn't even have shirts on, Gray only in his underwear.

"Mira. Mira! Mirajane Strauss!" Aleeris yelled, flustered. She bat at Mira hand and Mira frowned.

"I'm just touching up!" She exclaimed, crossing her arms under her abundant chest. I decided to walk around and found a bathroom and a little secluded area Aleeris would probably use as her bedroom, like Lucy.

"Aw, we should have a little girl thing here after we're done." Mira winked at Aleeris, who rolled her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose again. I heard Mira ask Kira very loudly if they should buy her at least two push-up bras and could feel the blood from the boys' noses sink into the carpet.

After everyone got here, we finally started moving stuff around and finished around 5. We went back to the guild, all the girls getting a lot of whistles and stuff, and as I sat down, I thought about going on my first job. I heard that the lower paying jobs were normally easier so I would go on the smallest reward. Maybe I could take Aleeris with me or Erza. I smiled and bit into my pizza crust. It would be really fun to finally go on a job and to use my Magic...once I figured out what kind of Magic it was.

* * *

**Aleeris: There's a whole lot of Gray and me in a story that isn't about either of us.**

**Chika: You have a more exciting life and the authoress likes to talk about you, plus your my friend and I think you to look cute together. She says she gets "the feels" and that me being a "shipper" is a bonus but she would like to apologize for all the "Grais" mentions.**

**Me: But if you don't review...**

**Chika: It's okay. But I will be very upset if they don't...*sniffle***

**Me: SO REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5: Birthday Chapter!

**Me: I had the idea to write a chapter for my character's birthdays and the first one that I hadn't missed yet was Chika-chan's! So here is her birthday chapter!**

**Chika: Yay!**

**Me: Oh, if you read this later, Chika-chan's birthday is February 2. Anyways, I don't own Fairy Tail, please review, and check out my profile to help me with story development and checking out some of my other stories! Thanks!**

* * *

**Chika's POV**

I went to Levy in the library and asked her where the books on magic were. She led me to an entire shelf full of them. I smiled and thanked her, then skimmed the shelf and noticed a gold book with silver lining and gems encrusted in the spine and covers. I carefully removed it and went to read it. I was intrigued by the title, _Gem Art_. Opening it, I read the chapter titles, which clued me in on what the book would be telling me about this magic. Since they were interesting, I flipped to the first chapter, called _The Lost Magic_. I read through the chapter, which talked about how this was a rare magic that isn't used any more because it was lost in time. The next chapter told about what the color of gems and jewels really meant. For example, red meant fire. The chart also showed what words to use to let out the magic in it. Next, it talked about how to summon the jewels. After I had read the entire book, I was entranced, wanting to learn the magic. I had changed into a short sleeved shirt and some tennis shoes before jogging out into the main room and almost out the door until Erza called me. I went over to her.

"Where are you going?" She asked, probably not trying to be intimidating but not being very successful. I shied away from her a little.

"I want to try something up behind Fairy Hills." I said slowly and quietly. She nodded.

"Don't get hurt and don't do anything with Natsu or Gray." She ordered. I nodded quickly and sprinted out, going back behind the Fairy Hills building. I went to the middle of the yard and kneeled on the ground, putting my palm flat. I closed my eyes, focusing. I focused harder and harder yet again until I felt a jolt of success. My goal was to search underground for any nearby jewels and summon them up from the ground. I felt my conscious leave my body and go into the ground, searching. I found one, a crystal, and pulled it up with my conscious, squeezing my eyes tighter and clenching my fists. The effort was strenuous but I was able to lift the unpolished crystal chunk out of the ground. I said the magic word _Korinotsurugi _and the crystal changed into an ice sword. I grinned, jogging back to the guild to show Erza. I had finally discovered my magic! And, even better, it was a lost art!

I showed Erza the sword and she gave me a half smile.

"I'm proud of you." She said, ruffling my hair. I told her all about the magic, especially the fact that it was a lost art. Her eyes grew dark when I said this and I frowned a little. Had I done something wrong?

"Bring me the book." She said. I jogged back to the library, quickly finding the section, then the book. I ran back to Erza and she flipped through the book.

"What are you looking for..." I hesitated. "Erza-oneechan?" She glanced up then started flipping through the book again.

"Dark side effects." She said, closing the book. Though I felt out of place doing this, I raised an eyebrow.

"I have a...friend," She started. I noticed she hesitated when saying "friend". "He uses a lost magic and it had some bad side effects, contorting him into someone else." I frowned.

"Is he...is he okay now?" I asked quietly. She nodded.

"His path isn't as dark now." I gave her a small smile but noticed the longing look in her eye. There was a moment of silence.

"Do you mind being called -oneechan?" I asked shyly. She shook her head.

"I was waiting for the day when I would see you again." She said. "And I expected for you to start calling me that when we were reunited." We smiled at each other until there was a loud crash. I had been there long enough to know that someone was starting a fight, probably Natsu. Erza turned and stormed off to stop the trouble. I sat down where she had been and Mira came out.

"Would you like anything?" She asked. I nodded. There was lots of types of food I had heard about that I wanted to try and wasn't able to since I had been in a coma for so long.

"Some cake please." She smiled.

"Strawberry?" I remembered someone telling me that Erza loved strawberry cake, the only way I understood her statement. But I shook my head

"Chocolate, please." Mira smiled, going back into the kitchen. I quickly took the book back to the library while I waited. I was halfway back to the main hall when I stopped. This day felt important somehow. Maybe I would ask Erza if she knew anything about this feeling I was having. I sat down again at the bar when Mira came back with a slice of chocolate cake with the same icing and a fork. I started to eat it when Erza came back.

"Oneechan!" I called. She stopped and came over to me.

"Is there something...special about today?" I asked. She paused for a moment, then nodded solemnly.

"Today, 13 years ago, is when...is when you were born." She said, almost inaudibly. My eyes widened. Today was my birthday and I didn't even know it. This stupid comma had ruined my life! First, it took me away from my only family I had left. Then, it took away all of the memories I could have ever had. I finished the cake and set the fork down. Mira picked it up and started cleaning the plate. I put my head on my fists and stared at the counter, thinking about all the things I may have missed out on. Erza grew up knowing that she was missing family that she knew was still alive. I blew a strand of scarlet hair out of my face and got up. Maybe I would go practice finding and transforming gems. And then I could go on my first job!

* * *

**Me: And there's the chapter! I hope you don't mind that it was a little late...**

**Chika: I'm sure they won't.**

**Me: Anyways, go up to the top, do what I told you to do, and come back when the next chapter is posted!**


End file.
